I dreamed that God would be forgiving
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Ein unbedachter Satz in Wut ausgestoßen, bringt Javerts und Valjeans Beziehung an den Rand des Abgrunds. Slash, spielt zwischen It’s Valjean and Javert“ und Would you leave the best behind?“
1. Chapter 1

**I dreamed that God would be forgiving**

von Michelle Mercy

_Ein unbedachter Satz, in Wut ausgestoßen, bringt Javerts und Valjeans Beziehung an den Rand des Abgrunds. __Slash, spielt zwischen „It's Valjean and Javert" und „Would you leave the best behind?"_

_Für Yamx, die mich dieses Plotbunny adoptieren ließ und es gelegentlich in die richtige Richtung treten mußte._

_Danke für das Plotbunny und Deine wundervollen Übersetzungen._

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und wirklich noch einander?_

_Hugo gehören auch die anderen Charaktere, nur Lucien samt Familie und die Prinzessin sind meins._

_AN: Ein Kullerkeks für jeden, der herausbekommt, welchen Fall Javert zu Beginn von chapter 1 abgeschlossen hat. Ein Tip: Es gibt zwei Opern dazu, es kommt jedoch nur in der bekannteren vor…_

1. Kapitel

Mit einer energischen Bewegung setzte Javert seine Unterschrift unter den Abschlußbericht im Falle des getöteten Papageis. Es war ihm gelungen, die Täter und deren Auftraggeber zu entlarven. Jetzt konnte sein eigener Auftraggeber Schadensersatzansprüche geltend machen.

Natürlich war der Fall mehr als lächerlich gewesen, der Nachbar des Auftraggebers, ein spleeniger englischer Lord, hatte einen Musiker dafür bezahlt, daß dieser vor Weihnachten 1842 solange spielte, bis der Papagei verstarb. Da das Tier offenbar nicht zu sterben wünschte, hatte der Musiker das Hausmädchen des Auftraggebers bestochen, das Tier zu vergiften, damit der Musiker den Weihnachtsabend in Ruhe zusammen mit seinen Freunden feiern konnte.

Eigentlich war ein solcher Fall Javerts Fähigkeiten nicht würdig, aber seit er den weißen Elefanten der Oper vor sechs Jahren wiederbeschafft hatte, galt er in einigen Kreisen als Experte für Fälle mit Tieren – häufig zu seinem Leidwesen.

Aber diesen Fall hatte er nicht ablehnen können, der Besitzer des Papageis war ein wichtiger Förderer der Fantine-Stiftung, und eine Ablehnung des Falles hätte möglicherweise zur Folge gehabt, daß die Spenden ein wenig sparsamer geflossen wären. Somit war Javert kaum eine Wahl geblieben, als den Fall zu übernehmen und zu lösen. Letzteres war ihm gelungen, sein Honorar war bereits bezahlt worden, und er hatte allen Grund zu hoffen, daß seine nächste Aufgabe etwas weniger exotisch und exzentrisch sein würde; vielleicht würden sogar ausnahmsweise keine Tiere eine Rolle spielen.

Nach dieser Anstrengung hatte Javert den Abend, der ihm vorschwebte, sich redlich verdient, wie er fand. In den nächsten Minuten würde Valjean von seiner Tätigkeit bei der Stiftung zurückkehren, sie würden zusammen zu Abend essen, wobei Javert all die skurrilen Einzelheiten des Falles des ermordeten Papageis schildern würde, und nachdem sie den Abend vor dem Kamin hatten ausklingen lassen, würden sie sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückziehen. Dieser Ablauf hatte sich in den vergangenen zehn Jahren eingebürgert, immer wenn Javert einen Fall abgeschlossen hatte.

War es absehbar, daß ein Fall zuende gehen würde, hielten sie sich einen Abend von Verpflichtungen frei. Dieses Ritual half, den manchmal durch Fälle, die Stiftung und familiäre Pflichten vollgestopften Alltag zu vergessen, und ihren Blick auf das Wesentliche zu lenken, nämlich ihr Zusammensein.

In den ersten Jahren hatte Javert gelegentlich heimliche Zweifel gehegt, ob es wirklich andauern konnte, dieses unglaubliche Glück, doch in den letzten Jahren war dieser Zweifel vollständig verstummt. Er fühlte sich sicherer, als je zuvor in seinem Leben.

Javert hörte, wie unten die Tür sich öffnete. Mit einem leisen Lächeln erhob er sich, ging hinüber zum Tisch und goß ein Glas aus der dort stehenden Rotweinkaraffe ein. Er stellte das Glas auf dem Tischchen neben Valjeans Sessel ab und räumte noch schnell die Unterlagen seines abgeschlossenen Falles zusammen. Es entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit dadurch, daß die Schritte auf den Stufen langsamer und schwerer waren, als dies gewöhnlich war. Auch dauerte es länger als üblich, bis sich die Tür öffnete.

„Das Dienstmädchen und der Musiker waren es", sagte Javert und wollte weitersprechen, als er den Ausdruck in Valjeans Gesicht sah. Die Augen waren gerötet, als habe er geweint, seine Haut war fast so weiß wie der Bart, und zum ersten Mal wirkte Valjean wirklich so alt, wie er tatsächlich war. „Mein Gott, was ist passiert?"

Valjean machte ein paar unsichere Schritte, stützte sich an einem der Bücherregale ab und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen eines der Borde.

Javert fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Was konnte Valjean in einen solchen Zustand versetzt haben? Doch nur ein Ereignis von entsetzlichen Ausmaßen. War etwa Cosette oder einem der Kinder etwas passiert? Er ging zu Valjean hinüber und wollte ihn berühren, doch dieser machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Gib mir einen Moment", bat Valjean mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. Die Bewegung, mit der er sich von dem Regal abstieß, war voller Verzweiflung und Wut.

Wut bei Valjean? schoß Javert durch den Kopf. Bei seinem heiligen Jean? „Um Himmels Willen, Valjean, sprich mit mir."

Mechanisch ging Valjean zu seinem Sessel herüber, griff nach dem Wein auf dem Tischchen und stürzte den Inhalt des Glases geradezu in sich hinein. Der Wein bewirkte, daß Valjeans Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe annahm, und daß er nunmehr ziellos im Raum auf und ab zu laufen begann.

Geduld war nicht unbedingt Javerts stärkste Seite, wenn er in größter Sorge war. So packte er Valjean bei den Schultern und zwang ihn damit, sowohl innezuhalten, als auch ihn anzusehen. „Ich möchte, daß du mir jetzt sagst, was geschehen ist."

Valjean sah zur Decke auf, als suche er dort nach Unterstützung. „Es ist in der Stiftung etwas Grauenvolles passiert. Eine junge Frau kam zu uns. Sie… sie hatte Prellungen und Wunden am ganzen Körper. Ein Straßenmädchen."

Javert hörte aufmerksam zu. Da mußte noch mehr sein, denn eine Prostituierte mit Verletzungen mochte zwar traurig sein, aber kam in der Stiftung fast jeden Tag vor. Das allein konnte Valjean nicht so außer Fassung gebracht haben.

„Nun, sie berichtete uns, was ihr geschehen ist", fuhr Valjean fort. „Sie wurde von der Polizei gestern abend aufgegriffen. Offenbar haben die Polizisten sie als Freiwild betrachtet, und sie die ganze Nacht mißhandelt, und… noch anderes." Er schloß für einen Moment die Augen. „Sie war in einem fürchterlichen Zustand. Sie erinnerte mich so schrecklich an Fantine."

„Oh, Valjean", flüsterte Javert und zog ihn an sich.

Valjean lehnte seinen Kopf für einen kurzen Augenblick gegen Javerts Schulter, dann machte er sich los. „Ich wünschte, das wäre alles, aber das ist es nicht." Valjean begann erneut, auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich habe ihr dann gesagt, daß wir dafür sorgen können, diese Polizisten zur Strecke zu bringen. Ich schlug vor, sie sollte mir dir sprechen, weil du ein ehemaliger Polizist seiest und wüßtest, was zu tun wäre." Seine Stimme brach. „Sie hörte nur ‚Polizist' und stürzte hinaus auf die Straße. Der Kutscher des Wagens hat noch versucht, die Pferde zum Halten zu bringen, aber es war zu spät. Als wir bei ihr waren, war sie bereits nicht mehr am Leben."

Javert schwieg. Er wußte nicht, was er tröstendes sagen konnte, und körperlichen Trost hatte Valjean gerade zurückgewiesen.

„Wenn ich wüßte, welche Polizeistation das war, ich schwöre dir, ich wäre schon dort und würde diesen Polizisten einprügeln, wie man Frauen zu behandeln hat, bevor ich sie verhaften ließe." Valjean schleuderte das Weinglas zu Boden, wo es zerbrach.

„Ohne sie wirst du nie wissen, ob du die richtigen Polizisten erwischt."

„Ich bin im Augenblick nicht sicher, ob es einen Falschen gäbe."

„Das meinst du nicht wirklich ernst", sagte Javert besänftigend.

„Nimmst du das Verhalten dieser Polizisten etwa in Schutz?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Aber gedacht hast du es, nicht wahr?" Valjean funkelte Javert an, so außer sich vor Wut und Frustration war er. „Sie war ja nur eine Hure."

„Was willst du damit andeuten?" Langsam begann Javert die Geduld zu verlieren. Er hatte keine Erfahrung damit, wie er mit einem tobenden Valjean umgehen sollte. Ein solcher Ausbruch war ihm gänzlich unvertraut.

„Immerhin hast du zu deinen Zeiten auch mal ganz gerne Prostituierte in Angst und Schrecken versetzt." Valjeans Stimme nahm einen verletzenden Unterton an. „Ich erinnere mich daran, daß schon dein bloßer Anblick genügt hat, um eine Frau vor Entsetzen sterben zu lassen."

Javert stand stocksteif mitten im Raum. Er hatte das Gefühl, als habe ihm jemand mit aller Gewalt ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden, wie sein Magen rebellierte, wie er etwas erwidern wollte, aber seine Stimme den Dienst versagte. Eine Ewigkeit lang, die tatsächlich nur wenige Sekunden angedauert hatte, war er unfähig, sich auch nur zu rühren. Er erwiderte Valjeans noch immer zornigen Blick, ohne die Augen abzuwenden.

Endlich wandte er sich um, öffnete die Tür und sagte leise: „Ich werde jetzt einen langen Spaziergang machen, weil ich sonst mit Sicherheit etwas tun oder sagen würde, was ich später bedauerte. In ein paar Stunden werde ich zurückkommen."

Mit schnellen, aber nicht hastigen Schritten verließ Javert das Zimmer und, nur aufgehalten durch das Mitnehmen seines Mantels, das Haus.

Es war kalt und zudem schon recht dunkel, und eigentlich hatte er auch kein Ziel, das er ansteuern wollte oder konnte. Also lief er einfach ziellos drauflos.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten war der erste Schock über das, was geschehen war, so weit abgeklungen, daß Javert in der Lage war, einen ersten klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Absurderweise war dieser Gedanke die Frage, ob er mit dem Verlassen der Wohnung nicht das Versprechen brach, nicht mehr voreinander wegzulaufen, das Valjean und er sich vor so vielen Jahren in einer Kutsche von Toulon nach Paris gegeben hatten. Nachdem er ein paar Dutzend Schritte intensiv über die Frage nachgedacht hatte, kam Javert zu dem Schluß, daß er nicht weggelaufen war. Er hatte erklärt zurückzukommen, und da er sich an seine Versprechen hielt, war dies auch seine Absicht.

Nur fiel es ihm schwer, eine Antwort zu finden, wohin er zurückkehren würde. Es war ihm unmöglich zu begreifen, wie es geschehen konnte, daß der sanfteste, liebevollste Mensch der Welt, der alles vermied, was einen anderen verletzen konnte, zu einem solchen Schlag ausholen konnte, zumal er auch noch ohne jede Vorwarnung gekommen war.

Sie hatten nicht gestritten, es war nichts in den vergangenen Tagen oder Wochen geschehen, was Javert darauf hätte vorbereiten können. Dieser Satz war aus heiterem Himmel, vollkommen überraschend, gekommen…

Das Schlimmste daran war, daß dieser Satz genau dort getroffen hatte, wo es am meisten wehtat. Javert war sich seiner Fehler, seiner Mißerfolge und auch seiner wenigen Sünden sehr bewußt. Das Wissen, daß er für Fantines Tod zumindest mitverantwortlich war, hatte in ihm geschlummert, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie er damals anders hätte handeln können. Doch Valjeans zornige Worten hatten dieses Wissen mitsamt so etwas wie einem Schuldgefühl geweckt, und das bereitete Javert fast körperliche Schmerzen.

Niemand auf der Welt konnte ein größeres Wissen über Schuldgefühle haben als Valjean, der war unangefochtener Experte auf diesem Gebiet. Wie aber konnte jemand, der sein ganzes Leben sich mit Schuld beschäftigt hatte, ausgerechnet einen solchen Satz sagen? Er mußte doch zumindest ahnen, wie verletzend diese Worte sein mußten.

Noch niemals zuvor, gleichgültig was geschehen war, wie aufgewühlt Valjean gewesen war, hatte er derart blind und gleichzeitig zielgerichtet gewütet. Er hatte genau den wunden Punkt getroffen, an dem er den größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten konnte.

Javert fühlte sich verletzt, wütend und einsam. Verletzt wegen dem, was Valjean gesagt hatte, wütend, weil es ihn so sehr verletzte, und einsam, weil er nicht wußte, mit wem er über seine Wut und seine Verletztheit sprechen sollte. Immer, wenn ihn in den vergangenen zehn Jahren zuvor unbekannte Emotionen überschwemmten, konnte er darüber sprechen, denn Valjean war da, um ihn aus der Flut ans rettende Ufer zu ziehen. Doch jetzt war er nicht da, um wieder hinter Javert ins Wasser zu springen, in das er ihn gestoßen hatte.

Javert erkannte, daß er keine andere Wahl hatte, als allein mit seiner Wut und seiner Verletztheit umzugehen. Wie war er in den ersten zweiundfünfzig Jahren seines Lebens damit ungegangen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, er wußte nur, daß er, als er viel zu früh begriffen hatte, daß er die Liebe seiner Mutter niemals würde erringen können, sein Herz in einem Stein verschloß. Niederlagen mochten ihn ärgern, die Tatsache, daß es ihm nicht gelang, einen bestimmten Sträfling zu verhaften, mochte an ihm nagen, das Verhalten eben dieses Sträflings mochte noch so verwirrend sein, aber er geriet nicht in Gefahr, sich davon überwältigen zu lassen, wie es jetzt gerade geschah. Valjean hatte den Stein in seinem Herzen auseinandergebrochen, zehn Jahre lang so getan, als sei das, was sich in dem Stein befand, das Wertvollste überhaupt, und es jetzt zu zerbrechen versucht.

So verletzt und im Innersten getroffen, wie Javert auch war, wußte er dennoch, daß ihm keine Wahl blieb. Er mußte nach Hause zurückkehren. Es war immer noch ein Versprechen, und außerdem mußte er sich eingestehen, daß sein Hinausstürmen in den kalten Januarabend ohne Hut und nur mit normalen Schuhen, statt der Winterstiefel, keine ganz durchdachte Idee gewesen war. Es war eisig, durch seine aufgewühlten Emotionen spürte er die Kälte noch mehr, als er es sonst getan hätte, und letztendlich half es auch nichts, die Rückkehr weiter hinauszuschieben.

Javert neigte nicht dazu, unangenehme Situationen hinauszuzögern. Aber dennoch wußte er nicht, was er Valjean sagen wollte oder sollte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, mit ihm zu sprechen nach dem, was geschehen war. Letztlich wollte er sich am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen, und wo sollte er das sonst tun, wenn nicht zuhause?

Javerts Schritten fehlte die Wut und die Entschlossenheit, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte, die ihnen innegewohnt hatte, als er die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Er war heilfroh, daß die Straßen nicht auch noch verschneit oder vereist waren, denn mit den wenig sicheren Schritten und den unpassenden Schuhen hätte leicht die Gefahr bestanden, auszurutschen und zu stürzen.

Als er schließlich vor dem Haus angelangt war, in dem ihre Wohnung lag, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß er jemals soviel Kraft benötigt hatte, um eine Tür zu öffnen. Der Weg nach oben war beschwerlich. Javert hatte sich niemals tatsächlich alt gefühlt, doch jetzt fühlte er in jedem Knochen die einzelnen Stufen.

Er hängte seinen Mantel noch sorgfältiger auf als sonst, vertauschte seine Schuhe mit den von Marie-Eponine selbstgestrickten und ihm als Weihnachtsgeschenk überreichten Hausschuhen in diesem unglaublichen Rot mit dem schwarzen Puschel. Das war sicherlich keine Farbzusammenstellung, die er freiwillig getragen hätte, aber seinem Patenkind konnte er nichts abschlagen. Außerdem mußte er seine Füße wärmen, die eisig kalt waren.

Die Tür zum Salon zu öffnen, kostete beinahe noch mehr Kraft, als die Haustür aufzumachen.

Valjean hockte zusammengesunken auf dem Fußboden vor der Chaiselongue und hob jetzt den Kopf. Sein Blick war verzweifelt und noch immer voller Zorn. Bevor Javert sich entscheiden konnte, was er tun sollte, ob er das Zimmer betreten wollte, sagte Valjean: „Tritt bitte nicht in das Weinglas. Ich habe für heute schon genug Schaden angerichtet."

Javert blickte auf den Teppich, wo die Splitter des Glases lagen, das Valjean zu Boden geschleudert hatte. Er bückte sich und klaubte die Scherben zusammen, soweit sie zu sehen waren. Er legte sie ab auf dem Tisch, wozu er das Zimmer vollständig betreten mußte. „Danke der Warnung", sagte er, ohne daß aus seiner Stimme irgendeine Regung zu erkennen war.

Valjean vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen."

„Das Problem ist, daß du es aber gesagt hast."

„Es tut mir leid." Mühsam zog Valjean sich auf die Füße.

„Und?" fragte Javert zurück. Er hatte jahrzehntelange Erfahrungen damit, sein Herz zu verschließen. Was waren da schon zehn Jahre, in denen er gelernt hatte, es zu öffnen? „Meinst du, daß das etwas ändert daran, was geschehen ist?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." Valjean ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Ich hoffte nur, daß du mir vielleicht vergeben kannst."

„Du verlangst ziemlich viel."

„Ich bin nicht in der Position, irgend etwas zu verlangen."

„Da hast du wohl recht." Es wäre so leicht gewesen, Valjean zu sagen, daß alles vergeben und vergessen sei, doch das wäre nicht ehrlich gewesen. Es entsprach einfach nicht der Wahrheit. Javert fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, zu vergeben, und ebensowenig konnte er lügen.

„Was immer ich tun soll, um wieder gutzumachen, was ich getan habe, ich werde es tun", sagte Valjean flehend.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du das wieder gutmachen kannst", erwiderte Javert mit brutaler Offenheit und kam sich im selben Moment grausam vor. Dabei sagte er doch nur die Wahrheit über das, was er empfand; aber wenn die Wahrheit so verletzend war, mußte man sie dann sagen? „Entschuldige", brachte er nach einer Pause hervor, „ich hätte das vielleicht diplomatischer formulieren können."

„Ich ziehe es vor zu wissen, woran ich bin", gab Valjean zurück; das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, denn er fühlte sich nicht als Herr seiner Stimme. „Wie gehen wir jetzt damit um?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Javert strich mechanisch eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht.

„Und es gibt wirklich nichts, was ich tun kann?" Valjean wirkte, als sei er am Ende seiner Kräfte.

„Ich befürchte, ich werde zunächst einiges verdauen müssen, bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann, was die Zukunft bringt." Den stummen Zusatz „wenn es denn eine gibt" hörten sie beide, ohne daß er ausgesprochen werden mußte.

„Das verstehe ich." Valjean mußte diese Worte seiner Zunge förmlich abtrotzen, da sie ihren Dienst zu versagen schien. „Wenn du möchtest, dann… dann kann ich ein paar Tage zu Cosette ziehen, damit du Zeit zum Nachdenken hast." Sein Gesicht wirkte, als würde ihn gleich übel werden.

„Nein." Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre zu einfach. Es wäre eine Form von Weglaufen."

„Vermutlich hast du recht." Valjean atmete erleichtert auf. Die Vorstellung, neben der emotionalen Distanz auch noch eine räumliche zwischen sie zu bringen, war quälend gewesen, doch wenn es Javerts Wünschen entsprochen hätte, wäre ihm keine Wahl geblieben.

Javert sah zu Boden und hob nach wenigen Sekunden den Kopf, um Valjean anzusehen. Sie hatten in den letzten zehn Jahren über alles sprechen können, was sie bewegte, doch jetzt fehlten ihnen die Worte.

Plötzlich wußte Javert, daß er diese und vielleicht auch die nächsten Nächte nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer neben Valjean verbringen konnte. Es war unmöglich, diese Nähe jetzt in dieser Situation zuzulassen. Das würde nur seine Gedanken vernebeln, ihm verbieten, klar zu denken. „Ich denke allerdings, daß es besser ist, wenn ich erst einmal hier schlafe", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Ich glaube, alles andere wäre zu kompliziert."

Valjean spürte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Natürlich konnte keiner von ihnen jetzt einen Gedanken verschwenden an das, was zwischen ihnen in ihrem Schlafzimmer geschah, doch die Vorstellung, nicht einmal beim Aufwachen in der Nacht die beruhigenden Atemzüge des anderen zu hören, war beängstigend. „Ich verstehe", würgte er heraus.

Javert war erleichtert, obgleich sich in diese Erleichterung ein Stückchen von Enttäuschung mischte, daß Valjean keinerlei Gegenwehr zeigte. Das mußte daran liegen, daß dieser trotzt seiner Entschuldigung noch immer das dachte, was er gesagt hatte. Mit leicht herunterhängenden Schultern ging Javert nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer und griff nach seinem Kissen und einer der Decken. Normalerweise benutzten sie ihre Decke gemeinsam, aber in den kalten Januarnächten lag am Fußende noch eine zusätzliche Decke. Er warf beide auf die Chaiselongue und mußte sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippen beißen. Wie oft hatten sie gemeinsam auf diesem Möbelstück gelegen, wo dann eines zum anderen geführt hatte…

Valjean blickte ebenfalls auf die Chaiselongue, gab einen schwer zu definierenden Laut von sich und verließ mit zögernden Schritten den Salon.

Javert ließ sich auf der Chaiselongue nieder und verbrachte die Nacht damit, eine Position zu finden, in der er hätte schlafen können, wenn er nicht durch seine trüben Gedanken und das heimliche Lauschen auf Laute aus dem Schlafzimmer wachgehalten worden wäre.

Solche Laute kamen jedoch nicht, denn Valjean hatte schließlich eine jahrzehntelange Erfahrung, ohne ein einziges Geräusch von sich zu geben, in sein Kissen zu weinen.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

„Du hast was…?" stieß Cosette vollkommen entgeistert hervor. „Wie konntest du so etwas tun?" Mme la Baronne Ponmercy hatte den halben Vormittag damit zugebracht, aus ihrem Vater herauszubringen, warum die Verzweiflung aus jeder seiner Poren schrie. Erst auf ihre sechste direkte Frage hatte er zugegeben, daß es mehr als das Schicksal der armen Frau von gestern gewesen war, was ihm auf der Seele lag. Es hatte sie drei weitere Aufforderungen, doch mit ihr zu sprechen, gekostet, bis Valjean mit Tränen in den Augen ihr den vergangenen Abend in allen Einzelheiten geschildert hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", stöhnte Valjean gequält auf. „Ich war so wütend, und irgend etwas mußte ich zerstören. Da sind mir diese Worte entglitten. Und ich weiß, daß er mir das nicht verzeihen kann. Weil es nämlich stimmt."

„Unsinn", sagte Cosette entschieden, „wenn du das wirklich glaubtest, würdest du wohl kaum seit zehn Jahren mit ihm leben. Nach allen, was ich weiß, war meine Mutter in einem Zustand, in dem sie alles, die kleinste Aufregung nur, hätte töten können."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Cosette." Valjean wirkte hilfloser, als seine Tochter ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. „Ich habe etwas Unverzeihliches getan, und ich kann nichts tun, was es ändert."

„Du hast häufiger in deinem Leben Dinge getan, von denen du glaubtest, sie seien nicht zu verzeihen", erinnerte Cosette.

„Ja, natürlich", Valjean lachte bitter auf, „nur mit dem Unterschied, daß Verzeihen nicht eine von Javerts herausragendsten Eigenschaften ist."

„Vielleicht unterschätzt du ihn?"

„Wohl kaum. Wir kennen uns bald ein halbes Jahrhundert, da gibt es nicht mehr viele Stärken und Schwächen, die unbekannt sind."

„Und jetzt hast du vor, dich hier in der Stiftung zu verstecken?" fragte Cosette und griff nach ihrem Mantel.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Valjean irritiert.

„In eure Wohnung", antwortete Cosette entschlossen. „Ich finde, irgendwer sollte dem armen Javert sagen, daß er nicht dafür verantwortlich ist, was mit meiner Mutter geschehen ist. Und da du das offenbar nicht vorhast, werde ich das tun."

Valjean starrte mehr als ein wenig fassungslos seiner Tochter hinterher, die mit festem Schritt die Stiftung verließ. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, daß Javert auf Cosette hören würde, doch ein Funken Hoffnung glomm in ihm auf.

XXX

Cosette konnte sich nicht erinnern, in den vergangenen zehn Jahren einmal die Wohnung ihres Vaters betreten zu haben, wenn sie wußte, daß er nicht anwesend war. Auch wenn Javert und sie ein gutes Verhältnis hatten, wäre ihr ein Besuch bei ihm allein eher wie ein Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre vorgekommen. Doch besondere Situationen forderten besondere Mittel.

Marguerite, die Haushälterin der beiden Männer, öffnete die Tür und wies auch prompt darauf hin, daß Valjean nicht zuhause war. „Ich weiß", erklärte Cosette, „ich will auch gar nicht zu ihm."

„Na, dann", erwiderte Marguerite und ließ Cosette vorbei zur Treppe in der Hoffnung, daß diese das Mißverständnis, denn etwas anderes konnte es ja gar nicht sein, was sie am vorherigen Abend zwangsläufig mitangehört hatte, bereinigen würde.

Cosette erklomm die Stufen und blieb oben für einen Moment vor der Tür zum Salon stehen. Wußte sie eigentlich, was sie hier tat, und wie sie dies tun wollte? Doch da sie in jeder außer in biologischer Hinsicht Valjeans Tochter war, hatte sie auch die Fähigkeit, in unbekannten Situationen das Notwendige zu tun. Energisch klopfte sie einmal kurz und trat ein, ohne auf Antwort zu warten.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, erinnerte sie spontan an einen Morgen in einem Hotelzimmer in Toulon. Javert saß auf der Chaiselongue und starrte ins Leere. Er hatte sich, wenn überhaupt, nur oberflächlich rasiert, der schon seit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten aus der Mode geratene Zopf saß nicht ordentlich, und er trug weder eine Weste, noch einen Rock.

Valjean hatte gesagt, daß es schlimm war; so schlimm hatte es sich Cosette allerdings nicht vorgestellt. Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich wieder.

Erst das Geräusch ließ Javert aufmerksam werden und zur Tür blicken. Als er Cosette sah, erhob er sich sofort und machte einen sichtlich verlegenen Eindruck ob seiner derangierten Erscheinung. „Mme la Baronne", sagte er knapp.

„Seit wann sind wir wieder so förmlich miteinander?" fragte Cosette irritiert.

„Nun, ich gehe davon aus, daß Sie mich gleich fragen werden, ob es wahr ist, was Ihnen Ihr Vater gesagt hat. Ich werde es bestätigen, und danach dürften Sie keinerlei Wert mehr darauf legen, von mir in familiärer Weise angesprochen zu werden", erwiderte Javert steif. Es war leichter, wenn er vorwegnahm, was ihn erwartete, das hatte er früh in seinem Leben gelernt. Die Verletzungen gerieten dann weniger tief.

„Es ist nicht wahr." Cosette hatte auf einmal den unbändigen Wunsch, Javert am Hemdkragen zu packen und kräftig zu schütteln; der einzige Grund, der sie daran hinderte, war der Größenunterschied.

„Doch, es ist wahr." Javert war noch niemals so schmerzlich bewußt gewesen, wieviel ihm Valjeans Familie inzwischen bedeutete. Sie zu verlieren, würde unendlich wehtun. „Ich habe Ihre Mutter umgebracht."

„Es wird nicht dadurch wahr, daß Sie dies immer wiederholen." Cosette griff nach dem vor dem Schreibtisch stehenden Stuhl, drehte ihn in Javerts Richtung und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Sie ist gestorben, weil sie sehr krank war. Jede Form von Aufregung hätte sie getötet. Daß es Ihr Eintreten war, ist reiner Zufall gewesen."

„Hätte ich sie nicht verhaftet, hätte mein Eintreten sie nicht aufgeregt."

„Hätte mein Vater ihre Entlassung verhindert, wäre sie nicht verhaftet worden. Hätte sie nicht für meinen Unterhalt aufkommen müssen, wäre sie nie nach Montreuil zurückgegangen." Cosette wurde zunehmend ärgerlich. „Wie weit wollen wir das noch treiben? Jede Handlung hat irgendwelche Folgen, das ist nun einmal so. Wäre meine Mutter nicht gewesen, wäre mein Vater für Sie nicht der Fall Ihres Lebens geworden, Sie wären nie von dieser Brücke gesprungen, und er hätte Sie nicht gerettet. Die vergangenen zehn Jahre hätte es nicht so gegeben, wie sie nun einmal waren."

Ein Teil von Javerts Gehirn, welcher noch halbwegs analytisch funktionierte, stellte fest, daß der Anblick einer wütenden Cosette etwas Faszinierendes hatte. „Selbst wenn das, was Sie sagen, stimmen würde, ändert es nichts daran, daß Valjean mir den Tod Ihrer Mutter vorwirft."

„Er hat mir gesagt, er habe sich entschuldigt."

Javert nickte. „Er hat so etwas gesagt, ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm verzeihen kann."

„Er hat Ihnen eigentlich alles verziehen", warf Cosette ein. „Das war mehr als eine wütende, dumme Bemerkung."

Für einen kurzen Moment biß sich Javert auf die Lippe. Er haßte es, Unzulänglichkeiten einzugestehen, aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht schweigen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich das kann, vergeben. Ich habe nicht viel Übung darin."

Cosette ging zu Javert hinüber. „Sie und mein Vater müssen das in Ordnung bringen, hören Sie?" beschwor sie ihn. „Dieses Zerwürfnis, oder wie man das auch immer nennen mag, macht Sie beide unglücklich, und ich will nicht, daß Sie unglücklich sind. Weder mein Vater, noch Sie."

Javert blickte auf Cosette herunter. Hatte jemals irgendeine Frau es gewagt, auf diese Weise mit ihm zu sprechen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es fiel ihm schwer zu akzeptieren, daß sich Cosette in etwas eingemischt hatte, was sie seiner Ansicht nach überhaupt nichts anging, und doch war es nicht wirklich unangenehm, all diese Worte zu hören. „Es ist gerade einmal ein paar Stunden her, daß all das passiert ist. Das heilt nicht so schnell."

„Aber Sie werden alles daran setzen, daß es heilen wird, nicht wahr?" Auf einmal klang Cosette so jung, wie sie wirklich noch immer war, ein Eindruck, der noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, daß sie Javert unvermittelt umarmte.

Für einige Sekunden blieb dieser stocksteif stehen. Abgesehen von den Kindern gab es nur einen einzigen Menschen, der ihn bislang umarmt hatte. Es fehlte ihm an Übung, wie man auf eine tröstende oder vielleicht auch trostsuchende Umarmung reagieren sollte.

Nach einer Weile des Zögerns erwiderte Javert die Umarmung, erlaubte Cosette sogar, ihren Kopf an seiner Brust zu bergen und hielt tapfer durch, bis sie sich von ihm löste.

Etwas verlegen machte Cosette drei Schritte rückwärts. „Versprechen Sie mir, daß Sie nicht einfach aufgeben, Javert, nur weil mein Vater eine unbedachte dumme Bemerkung gemacht hat."

„So wenig, wie Vergeben eine Charaktereigenschaft von mir ist, so wenig ist es Aufgeben", antwortete Javert nicht ohne Selbstironie.

„Ich bin jetzt losgeworden, was ich zu sagen hatte." Cosette tastete nach ihren Haaren, um zu prüfen, ob in ihrer Frisur noch alles am richtigen Platz war.

Trotz der Situation und seiner Verzweiflung gelang es Javert nicht, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Vielleicht sollten Sie noch einige Minuten warten, bevor Sie gehen. Mein, ähm, Hemdknopf hat einen Abdruck in Ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen, den Sie sicherlich nur mit Schwierigkeiten M. le Baron erklären könnten", sagte er fürsorglich. „Das alles ist schon so kompliziert genug."

Cosette errötete etwas. „Vermutlich haben Sie recht. Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Auseinandersetzungen in dieser Familie, als wir schon haben."

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Obwohl Javert das Wissen, daß Cosette ihn weiterhin zur Familie zählte, wenigstens ein wenig das Herz erleichterte, mußte er unwillkürlich schaudern bei dem Gedanken, daß sie und Marius ähnliches durchmachen würden wie er gerade.

„Dann versprechen Sie mir, daß Sie sich bemühen, meinem Vater zu verzeihen."

„Sie können genauso hartnäckig sein wie er."

„Nun?"

„Ja, ich verspreche, mich zu bemühen", erklärte Javert schließlich.

Als Cosette eine Viertelstunde später tatsächlich ging, war Javert um ein paar Informationen über den vorangegangenen Tag reicher und um ein Versprechen ärmer, von dem er nicht wußte, ob er es wirklich würde halten können.

XXX

Es fiel Valjean nicht leicht, an diesem Abend in die Wohnung zurückzukehren. Er wußte nicht, was ihn dort erwartete, ahnte jedoch, daß es nicht angenehm werden würde. Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, weswegen ihm am vorherigen Abend dieser unverzeihliche Satz entfleucht war, es gelang ihm noch nicht einmal zu ergründen, woher dieser Gedanke gekommen war. Gut, die Situation in der Stiftung war ähnlich jener in Montreuil gewesen, als Fantine aus Angst vor der Polizei gestorben war, doch das erklärte nicht sein Verhalten, noch entschuldigte es dieses gar.

Die Nacht war grauenvoll gewesen, er hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden und hatte sich dann früh in die Stiftung aufgemacht, als Javert noch geschlafen hatte. Und genau eine solche Nacht würde ihm jetzt wieder bevorstehen, denn was sollte sich geändert haben seit heute morgen? Er schämte sich noch immer unendlich für sein Verhalten.

Doch es gab keine Alternative. Jede Möglichkeit, die Rückkehr in die Wohnung zu vermeiden oder zumindest aufzuschieben, wäre ein Weglaufen gewesen. Und einen Bruch dieses Versprechens konnte Valjean unter keinen Umständen verantworten, weder vor sich selbst, noch gar vor Javert.

Gleichzeitig nervös und niedergeschlagen betrat Valjean das Haus und stellte verwundert fest, daß alles so wirkte, als sei nichts passiert. Aus der Küche konnte er hören, wie Marguerite das Abendessen zubereitete, an der Garderobe hingen Javerts Mantel und Hut… Wie konnte das alles so unverändert sein nach dem gestrigen Abend?

Er nahm seine Kraft zusammen und stieg nach oben. Beinahe hätte er sich bei dem Gedanken ertappt, sofort ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen und eine Begegnung mit Javert zu vermeiden, aber das wäre nun wirklich feige gewesen. Man konnte ihm vorwerfen, was man wollte, aber er war nach Digne niemals mehr vor seiner Verantwortung geflohen – oder zumindest war er immer zurückgekehrt.

Er öffnete die Tür, und auch im Salon bot sich ihm ein vertrauter Anblick. Javert saß am Schreibtisch, hatte seine Brille auf der Nase und betrachtete eine Karte von Paris, während er in den Händen ein Lineal und einen Zirkel hielt. Er blickte nicht auf, sondern starrte konzentriert auf die Karte.

Valjean wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als hinüberzugehen und mit einer Berührung, einem Kuß zu signalisieren, daß er zuhause war, doch er traute sich nicht. Eine Zurückweisung, die unzweifelhaft erfolgt wäre, hätte er nicht ertragen können. Aber er mußte etwas tun oder wenigstens etwas sagen, um das belastende Schweigen zu brechen. Er räusperte sich leise. „Ich bin zuhause", sagte er fast unhörbar.

Javert beendete seine Notiz in aller Ruhe und blickte erst dann auf. „Das sehe ich."

„Wie… war dein Tag?" Valjean wußte nicht, was er sagten sollte, aber er mußte sprechen; das Schweigen wäre unerträglich gewesen.

„Was denkst du?" fragte Javert zurück.

„Ich weiß, das war eine dumme Frage", gestand Valjean. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht herauszufinden, ob die junge Frau von gestern Familie hatte. Bisher war ich nicht sonderlich erfolgreich."

„Wenn sie eine registrierte Prostituierte war, kann vielleicht die Polizei weiterhelfen."

„Ich werde nachfragen lassen." Valjean nickte. „Auch wenn ich es etwas unpassend fände, die Polizei ausgerechnet in diesem Fall um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Mehr als diesen Ratschlag werde ich dir nicht geben. Ich verspüre nicht die geringste Lust, über diese Angelegenheit mit dir zu diskutieren."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen." Valjean stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. „Javert, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da gestern in mich gefahren ist, so etwas unverzeihliches…"

Javert machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Ich möchte im Augenblick davon nichts hören."

„Natürlich." Valjeans sowieso schon niedergeschlagene Haltung verstärkte sich dadurch, daß seine Schultern noch weiter herabsanken.

„Deine Tochter war vorhin hier." Javert packte seine Unterlagen zusammen. „War das deine oder ihre Idee?"

„Sie war tatsächlich hier? Ich hatte gehofft, daß sie sich nicht einmischt."

„Sie ist deine Tochter."

Für einen kurzen Moment beschleunigte sich Valjeans Herzschlag, weil sich plötzlich ihre gewohnte Vertrautheit eingestellt zu haben schien, doch der Moment verging dadurch, daß Javert sich mit seinen Papieren erhob und sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ich muß noch etwas überprüfen."

Valjean schloß für eine Sekunde die Augen. „Ich hatte gedacht, nein, gehofft, wir würden zumindest miteinander essen."

Javert blickte auf Valjean herunter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht." Er verließ das Zimmer, und das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür erschien Valjean das Geräusch seines Herzens zu sein, das brach.

XXX

Obgleich sie weiterhin dieselbe Wohnung teilte, sahen sich Valjean und Javert in den folgenden Tagen kaum. Javert machte keine Anstalten, seine wenig bequeme Schlafstatt im Salon aufzugeben, er verließ das Haus meist gegen Abend und kehrte irgendwann in der Nacht zurück. Valjean ging morgens in die Stiftung, denn er redete sich ein, daß er seine Arbeit nicht deswegen vernachlässigen durfte, weil es ihm schlecht ging, und er konnte vor der kalten Atmosphäre fliehen, die in der Wohnung herrschte.

Wenn sich die beiden Männer begegneten, pflegten sie einen zivilisierten, höflichen Umgang miteinander, doch an ein Gespräch, da mehr als oberflächlichen Inhaltes war, konnte keiner von beiden denken.

Am vierten Tag nach dem Vorfall kehrte Valjean am Abend nach Hause zurück und traf im Flur der Wohnung auf Javert, der gerade dabei war zu gehen.

„Wohin gehst du?" fragte Valjean und fand im gleichen Moment, daß er genauso fordernd und beleidigt klang, wie er niemals hatte klingen wollen.

„Ich arbeite"; antwortete Javert kühl, griff in seine Manteltasche und brachte ein Stück Papier zum Vorschein. „Ich denke, das wird dir helfen."

Valjean blickte ihm nach, wie er die Wohnung verließ, und entfaltete das Papier. Ein Name und eine Adresse in einer kleinen Stadt in der Bretagne waren darauf zu lesen sowie der Vermerk „Schwester". Valjean benötigte einen langen Moment, um zu begreifen, daß es sich um die Anschrift der Schwester jener unglücklichen Prostituierten handeln mußte.

Oh, Gott, Javert hatte tatsächlich in den vergangenen Tagen die nächste Angehörige der Frau herausgefunden, fuhr es Valjean durch den Kopf. Er tat selbst so etwas Unverzeihliches, und dann tat Javert das, was er immer tat, nämlich seine Pflicht, und beschämte ihn damit. Das würde eine weitere, sehr lange, sehr einsame Nacht werden, die ihm da bevorstand, in der seine Schuldgefühle ihn dazu treiben würden, beinahe dem Wahnsinn nahe zu kommen. Mit Sicherheit war es keine gute Idee, in dieser Stimmung der Schwester zu schreiben, um sie vom Tod der armen Frau und den unschönen Umständen, die dazu geführt hatten, zu unterrichten.

Auf einmal wußte Valjean, daß er den Abend nicht allein vor sich hingrübelnd in der Wohnung verbringen konnte. Er griff nach seinem Mantel und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen. Die kalte Abendluft wirkte belebend; sie war eindeutig der einsamen Wohnung vorzuziehen.

Valjean wußte nicht, wohin er gehen sollte. Natürlich würde seine Tochter ihm nicht die Tür weisen, auch wenn sie mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, was sie von seinem Vorwurf an Javert hielt. Doch es erschien ihm nicht richtig, sich von seiner Familie umsorgen zu lassen, wenn er derartig versagt hatte. Er verdiente das schlichtweg nicht. Aus den gleichen Gründen sah er sich auch nicht in der Lage, zu den Danois' zu gehen. Es gab natürlich noch weitere Möglichkeiten, doch jede verwarf er sofort wieder, und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr erkannte er, daß es nicht daran lag, daß er keine dieser Personen sehen wollte, sondern weil er eigentlich mit Javert zusammensein wollte. Nicht mit dem kühlen, wortkargen Mann, dem er gelegentlich auf dem Flur ihrer Wohnung begegnete, sondern mit dem Javert, wie er noch vor wenigen Tagen gewesen war, liebevoll, mit trockenem Humor ausgestattet, bereit zuzuhören…

Valjean seufzte. Er hatte kein Recht, diese Seite von Javert zurückzuwünschen, nachdem er sie selbst vertrieben hatte.

Er befand sich so tief in seinen Gedanken, daß er beim Abbiegen um eine Häuserecke beinahe mit einem entgegenkommenden Passanten zusammengestoßen wäre.

„Wenn Sie eine Brille brauchen, um zu sehen, wohin Sie laufen, sollten Sie die vielleicht auch aufsetzen", beschwerte sich der andere Passant.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, ich war in Gedanken", versuchte Valjean, sich zu entschuldigen, und sah zum ersten Mal bewußt seinen Gegenüber an, um gleichzeitig leise aufzustöhnen. „Du? Ausgerechnet du?"

Joseph Clery war seit ihrer letzten Begegnung während der Saint-Michel-Morde sichtlich gealtert. Jetzt jedoch huschte ein strahlendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das mit Sicherheit zu früheren Zeiten zu den Namen „Prinzessin" beigetragen hatte. „Jean, der Ausbrecherkönig", stieß er für Valjeans Geschmack deutlich zu laut hervor. „Was führt dich denn in diese Gegend?"

Da Valjean nicht genau wußte, wohin ihn seine ziellosen Schritte geführt hatten, blickte er sich zunächst einmal um. Er stellte fest, daß er sich nur wenige Schritte vom „Coq noir" befand, wo er mit Javert die Ermittlungen in den Saint-Michel-Morden begonnen hatte. Aber darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken, schon gar nicht in Anwesenheit der indiskretesten Person der Welt.

„Wenn du auf der Suche sein solltest, bin ich gerne bereit, dir behilflich zu sein", fuhr die Prinzessin fort.

Valjean warf ihm einen ausgesprochen unerfreuten Blick zu, der offenbar als Antwort genügte.

„Du bist also nicht auf der Suche." Clery grinste. „Wo steckte er dann, dein Polizist? Weiß der, wo du dich ohne ihn herumtreibst?"

Valjean entschloß sich, die Unhöflichkeit zu begehen, einfach weiterzugehen.

So leicht ließ sich die Prinzessin jedoch nicht abschütteln. Dieser nahm es einfach als Einladung, Valjean ein Stück zu begleiten. „Hhm, ich fürchte fast, daß es kein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn dein Schatten nicht in Sicht ist", plauderte die Prinzessin munter weiter. „Also wenn ich so einen Kerl wie den hätte, würde ich ihn ja nicht aus den Augen lassen, nein, eigentlich vor allem nicht aus den Händen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach den Mund halten würdest und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gingest?" knurrte Valjean. Er hatte schon soviel Schaden angerichtet, daß es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig war, wenn er jetzt auch noch Clery unfreundlich behandelte.

„Davon halte ich ja so ganz entschieden gar nichts", antwortete dieser. „Dir geht es nicht besonders gut, und wenn ein alter Freund in Not ist, muß man doch helfen."

„Es wäre mir neu, daß wir jemals Freunde waren." Valjean hätte seinen Schritt beschleunigt, wäre ihm nicht just in diesem Moment die Lächerlichkeit der ganzen Situation aufgegangen. Er konnte förmlich Javerts Stimme hören, also Javerts Stimme aus der Zeit, als dieser noch mit ihm sprach, wie sie sagte: „Ungefähr so mußt du es dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn du unbedingt jemandem Hilfe geben willst, der sie gar nicht möchte." Abrupt blieb er stehen. „Wieso denkst du, ich könnte Hilfe benötigen?"

Clery wäre beinahe ins Stolpern geraten, als er ebenso plötzlich stehenblieb. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß du so ganz allein durch eine kalte Januarnacht tappen würdest, wenn zuhause ein warmes Bett und jemand, der darin liegt, warten würden."

Valjean schloß wortlos die Augen. Es tat weh, in dieser Weise gesagt zu bekommen, was schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Was ist also los?" Die Prinzessin klang auf einmal so, als wäre mit ihm eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung tatsächlich möglich. „Er hat dich doch nicht etwa verlassen?"

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Valjean, wem er gegenüber stand, daß es sich um die lästige, aufdringliche, indiskrete Prinzessin handelte. Er mußte jemandem sagen, wie es ihm ging. Er hatte sich zu lange zusammengerissen, es nicht zu erwähnen, damit Cosette nicht noch einmal zu Javert gehen würde, und um sie zu schützen, weil es ihr selbst so nahe ging. Doch nun konnte er einfach nicht mehr. „Er ist noch da, körperlich, meine ich, aber nicht bei mir. Ich habe das einzige gesagt, was ich nie hätte sagen dürfen. Und er wird es mir nicht verzeihen können."

„Oh, je, das klingt aber gar nicht gut." Clery schien kurz seine übliche übertriebene Art beiseite zu legen und echtes Mitgefühl zu zeigen. „Was hast du getan, damit er dir verzeiht?"

„Wie getan?" Valjean wirkte verständnislos.

„Heilige Maria Magdalena, heißt das, du läuft hier durch die Straßen, anstatt ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß es keine gute Idee ist, auf immer mit dir zu grollen?" Die Prinzessin stöhnte frustriert auf. „Vielleicht solltest du endlich beginnen, um ihn zu kämpfen."

Valjean sah für einen Augenblick so aus, als wäre dieser Gedanke völlig neu für ihn, und tatsächlich war es auch so. Er hatte geglaubt durch das, was er gesagt hatte, jeden Anspruch darauf verloren zu haben, aktiv daran mitwirken zu dürfen, daß Javert ihm verzieh. Doch wenn es gar nicht so war? Wenn er selbst eine Anstrengung vollbringen mußte, damit sie wieder zueinander fanden, damit es nicht nach all den Jahren in Distanz und Kälte endete? Er hatte im Bagno nicht aufgegeben, er hatte auf der Barrikade und in der Kanalisation nicht aufgesteckt, wieso sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen? Wo es um das Wichtigste in seinem Leben ging?

„Sieh mich nicht so an", beschwerte sich Clery. „Du erwartest doch wohl hoffentlich nicht, daß ich dir erkläre, wie du um ihn kämpfen sollst. Das solltest du eigentlich selber am besten wissen."

Das Lächeln, was sich auf Valjeans Gesicht gestohlen hatte, war schwach, aber nicht hoffnungslos. „Ich denke, das weiß ich", erwiderte er. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, daß ich das jemals würde sagen müssen, aber ich danke dir. Du hast mir deutlich gemacht, was ich tun muß."

Die Prinzessin gab einen erleichterten Ton von sich. „Weißt du, Valjean, es wäre einfach zu traurig, wenn ihr beiden es nicht schaffen würdet. Daß ihr beiden zusammen überhaupt möglich seid, gibt mir so was wie Hoffnung." Er suchte umständlich in seiner Tasche nach einem Taschentuch, um seine Rührung über sich selbst zu verbergen. „Und jetzt mach, daß du nach Hause kommst, denn sonst könnte es sein, daß ich mein Glück bei deinem einsamen Polizisten selbst versuche."

Es gelang Valjean nur mühsam ein, „Wage es ja nicht" zu unterdrücken, bevor er in die Nacht verschwand.

XXX

Inspecteur Lucien Danois ließ die Papiere sinken, die er gerade sehr gründlich studiert hatte. „Ich kann nicht sagen, daß das eine schöne Geschichte ist, die Sie mir bringen", meinte er mit hörbarem Widerwillen in der Stimme.

Javert nickte. „Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, daß es nicht einfach sein wird, etwas zu unternehmen."

„Na, ja, die Hauptarbeit haben Sie ja bereits geleistet." Lucien wirkte, als würde seine alte, überschwengliche Bewunderung für Javert wieder einmal die Oberhand gewinnen. „Wie haben Sie herausbekommen, daß es ausgerechnet diese Polizeistation gewesen sein muß?"

„Das war nicht allzuschwer." Nur von Javert konnten diese Worte ohne jeden Anschein von falscher Bescheidenheit benutzt werden. „Ich habe zunächst berechnet, welchen Weg die Frau zwischen der Zeit, als sie, wie mir Mme la Baronne erzählte, in der Stiftung erschien, und was sie als Zeitpunkt angab, als sie die Station verließ, zurücklegen konnte in dem Zustand, in dem sie war. Damit waren einige Stationen ausgeschlossen. Und dann habe ich ein paar diskrete Erkundigungen eingezogen, wo sie normalerweise ihren Platz hatte, an dem sie auf Kunden wartete… Einigen der Frauen dort ist schon ähnliches passiert. Sie konnten mir dann sagen, welche Station es in ihrem Fall war. Es blieb nur diese eine übrig. Sie muß es einfach sein." Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Javert. Er haßte es, um etwas zu bitten. „Werden Sie etwas unternehmen, Lucien?"

„Wenn Sie glaubten, daß ich das nicht täte, wären Sie kaum hier", stellte Lucien trocken fest. „Allein der Gedanke, daß so etwas vor zehn Jahren Violetta hätte passieren können, macht mich derartig wütend, daß ich den Kerlen persönlich den Hals umdrehen könnte. Aber ich werde natürlich den legalen Weg wählen."

„Die Beweislage ist nicht besonders gut", wandte Javert ein. „Die Zeugin ist tot, es gibt nur die Aussagen von Valjean, Cosette und den anderen Leuten, mit denen sie in der Stiftung gesprochen hat, und ob die anderen Frauen aussagen würden…"

„Ich weiß auch, daß das vielleicht nicht reichen wird. Aber ich werde es auch zunächst etwas anders anfangen, und morgen abend die Station durchsuchen lassen wegen dienstlicher Unregelmäßigkeiten. Vielleicht finde sich ja dabei etwas, das wir verwenden können."

„Das wäre in der Tat eine Möglichkeit."

Lucien seufzte, als er die Papiere ordentlich zusammenlegte. „Ich fürchte, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um hier etwas zu erreichen. Auf direktem Wege werden wir hier wenig Erfolg haben. Ich habe schon zwei- oder dreimal auf diese Weise einen Fall lösen können. Violetta schimpft dann zwar immer mit mir, wenn ich ihr davon erzähle, weil ihr auf diesen verschlungenen Pfaden immer alles zu langsam geht, und ich auch nicht für eine Verhaftung garantieren kann, und dann streiten wir. Aber meistens komme ich am Ende zu einem Erfolg."

Javert runzelte die Stirn. Es erschien ihm merkwürdig, daß Lucien offen erzählte, wie er mit Violetta stritt. Er hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, daß die Ehe zwischen dem jungen Inspektor und seiner Frau nicht glücklich war. Brachen etwa auch andere Beziehungen gerade auseinander, so wie seine eigene? „Streiten Sie häufig?"

„Oh, ja", zu Javerts Überraschung lachte Lucien leise, „Violetta ist ziemlich temperamentvoll. Aber das hat nicht nur unangenehme Seiten, denn wir genießen es, uns wieder zu versöhnen. Das hat einen ganz eigenen Reiz."

Als Javert sich auf den Heimweg machte, war er in nachdenklicher Stimmung. Es irritierte ihn, daß man sich offenbar streiten konnte, ohne daß dies die Beziehung gefährdete. Und auch daß man es genießen konnte, sich zu versöhnen, war eine Idee, die sich ihm nicht ganz erschloß.

In der Wohnung war Valjean offensichtlich bereits schlafen gegangen. Javert holte sich sein Kissen und seine Decke aus dem Schrank, um sich so gut es ging, auf der Chaiselongue niederzulassen. Dabei stellte er fest, daß an der Lehne ein Zettel hing. Er nahm den Zettel, zog seine Brille aus der Tasche und fragte sich, weswegen sein Herz so undiszipliniert schnell schlug, als er unter der Adresse, die er Valjean am Abend in die Hand gedrückt hatte, dessen schwer zu entziffernde Handschrift erkannte.

„Danke", stand da zu lesen. „Du bist unglaublich. V."

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gelang Javert nicht, das kleine Lächeln, was auf einmal seine Mundwinkel umspielte, ganz zu unterdrücken.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Jean Valjean wußte, wie man Dinge plante; er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, jahrelang auf der Flucht zu überleben, hätte er diese Fähigkeit nicht besessen. Wie man jedoch plante, einen geliebten Menschen zurückzugewinnen, wußte er nicht. Er hatte sich noch nie in einer derartigen Situation befunden, wo dieses nötig gewesen wäre.

Und doch wußte er, daß er allein ergründen mußte, wie man dies bewerkstelligte. Wen hätte er auch um Rat fragen sollen? Es schien ihm nicht möglich, über solche Dinge detailliert mit irgendwem zu sprechen. Es blieb ihm daher wenig anderes übrig, als sich auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen.

Im Laufe des folgenden Tages bat er Marguerite darum, für den späteren Abend einen kleinen Imbiß und eine Suppe zuzubereiten. Nachdem Javert am späten Nachmittag das Haus verlassen hatte, verbrachte Valjean zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine halbe Stunde vor seinem Kleiderschrank, um sich zu entscheiden, welches Kleidungsstück ihn am vorteilhaftesten erscheinen ließe. Das Problem war, daß er es einfach nicht wußte. Er war zu wenig eitel, um zu erkennen, worin er gut aussah, ihm war wichtig, daß seine Garderobe paßte, und er darin nicht besonders auffiel.

Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob es irgendein Kleidungsstück gab, in welchem Javert ihn besonders attraktiv gefunden hatte, doch bei dem einzigen Mal, daß diesem so etwas aufgefallen zu sein schien, hatte er einen Frack getragen, und der war nun wirklich zu formell für das, was er vorhatte.

Dies waren Dinge, über die Valjean sich niemals zuvor Gedanken gemacht hatte, weil sie einfach zwischen ihnen nicht wichtig gewesen waren.

Mit einem Aufseufzen entschied er sich schließlich für ein einfaches weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, um sich den weiteren Vorbereitungen zu widmen.

XXX

Javert kehrte an diesem Abend früher zurück, als er es in den vorangegangenen Nächten getan hatte. Die Aktion, die Lucien mit einigen seiner Leute durchgeführt und die Javert aus gebührender Entfernung beobachtet hatte, war schnell vorbei gewesen. Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick, dabei zuzusehen, wie Polizisten gegen Polizisten vorgingen. Vor zehn Jahren hätte dieser Anblick Javerts Welt erbeben lassen, inzwischen weckte er in ihm lediglich ein leicht unangenehmes Gefühl.

Ein kurzes Gespräch mit Lucien hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben, daß seine Arbeit in den vorherigen Nächten nicht umsonst gewesen war. Mit dem triumphierenden Grinsen eines erfolgreichen Jägers hatte der junge Inspektor einen zerschlissenen Damenhandschuh präsentiert, den er in der Polizeistation in einer dunklen Ecke gefunden hatte, in den jemand ohne großartiges näherisches Geschick die Initialen der jungen toten Frau eingestickt hatte. Es war ein ziemlich eindeutiger Beweis, daß die Frau dort gewesen war, zumal sie laut Cosette in der Stiftung nur mit einem Handschuh erschienen war.

Trotzdem wurde das unangenehme Gefühl stärker, als Javert die Stufen zur Wohnung hinaufstieg. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen richtiggehend in die Suche nach den Verantwortlichen für den Tod der jungen Prostituierten verbissen, doch nun gab es nichts mehr zu tun, was ihn von der Situation, in die Valjeans Bemerkung sie gebracht hatte, ablenken konnte. Eine Rückkehr in die Wohnung versprach nichts, worauf er sich freuen konnte.

Als Javert seinen Mantel ablegte, stellte er fest, daß Valjeans Mantel ebenfalls an der Garderobe hing, was zeigte, daß er anwesend sein mußte. Gleichzeitig stand die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, wo Valjean sich in den letzten Tagen vor allem aufgehalten hatte, offen und ließ erkennen, daß das Zimmer leer war.

Javert registrierte diese Dinge eher nebenbei, ohne sich weiter Gedanken zu machen. Er betrat den Salon und blieb irritiert in der Tür stehen. Im Kamin brannte ein angenehmes Feuer, der Duft einer Suppe, die eindeutig zu seinen Lieblingssuppen gehörte, falls es so etwas überhaupt gab, lag in der Luft, der Tisch war feierlich gedeckt und wurde von Valjeans beiden silbernen Leuchtern erhellt. Sie entzündeten die Leuchter höchst selten, dies geschah nur zu sehr festlichen Gelegenheiten.

Valjean selbst saß auf der Chaiselongue und gab vor zu lesen; es war offenkundig, daß er dies nicht wirklich tat, da er seine Brille nicht trug, was Javert sofort aufgefallen war.

„Was… ist der Anlaß?" fragte Javert schließlich, nicht schlüssig, was er von all dem halten sollte.

Valjean ließ das Buch sinken, erhob sich von der Chaiselongue und kam zum Tisch herüber. „Muß es immer einen Anlaß geben?"

Javert überlegte einen kurzen Moment lang, ob er irgendeinen besonderen Tag vergessen haben mochte, und verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Andererseits erschien es ihm merkwürdig, ausgerechnet nach den letzten Tagen mit einem Essen im Schein der silbernen Kerzenleuchter empfangen zu werden. Er fühlte sich verunsichert, wie er reagieren sollte.

Valjean hatte unterdessen begonnen, die Suppe auf die Teller aufzufüllen.

Javert stellte bei diesem Anblick fest, daß ihm kalt war, und daß er außerdem Hunger verspürte. Konnte es etwas schaden, wenn sie zusammen aßen? Er nahm Platz.

Valjean setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich habe gestern zufällig die Prinzessin getroffen", sagte er im Plauderton. „Es ist mir sogar gelungen, eine ganze Weile fast zivilisiert mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Das ist allerdings bemerkenswert", kommentierte Javert zwischen zwei Löffeln. Es fühlte sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu gut an, zu vertraut, mit Valjean hier zu sitzen und zu reden. Er neigte nicht dazu, sich selbst zu belügen, daher mußte er sich eingestehen, daß er diese Nähe und Vertrautheit mehr vermißt hatte, als irgend etwas anderes zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Nicht wahr?" Valjean lächelte. „Ich bin immer noch einer zivilisierten Unterhaltung fähig und muß nicht gleich mit Dingen herausplatzen, die besser ungesagt geblieben wären."

„Ich habe nie behauptet, daß du das nicht könntest. Für gewöhnlich beherrscht du das ganz gut."

„Ich habe die Einschränkung zur Kenntnis genommen." Valjean nickte langsam. „Und du hast jedes Recht dazu, wütend auf mich zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich darüber jetzt sprechen möchte", erklärte Javert. Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt, zumindest gegenüber Valjean über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, aber das waren immer Gefühle der Liebe gewesen, und das hier bereitete ihm Angst. Er wollte nicht die Wunde offenlegen, die Valjeans Bemerkung ihm geschlagen hatte.

„Vielleicht ist es nicht nötig zu sprechen, sondern es reicht, wenn du einfach zuhörst." Valjean schien mit seiner rechten Hand nach dem Brot greifen zu wollen, doch im letzten Moment wechselte sie die Richtung und legte sich über Javerts auf dem Tisch liegende Hand.

Dieser zuckte kurz unter der Berührung zusammen. Es widerstrebte ihm, diese Intimität zuzulassen, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, seine Hand fortzuziehen, wo er doch seit Tagen jeden körperlichen Kontakt gemieden und nun mehr danach dürstete, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Valjean beobachtete den Kampf, der in Javert stattfand mit nervöser Aufmerksamkeit. Hatte er zuviel riskiert, als er diesen Schritt gewagt hatte? Er beschloß, es als gutes Zeichen zu nehmen, daß die Hand unter der seinen sich noch immer kein bißchen gerührt hatte. „Ich weiß, daß ich einen entsetzlichen Fehler gemacht habe mit dem, was ich dir vorgeworfen habe", begann er. „Und du hast jedes Recht, mir nicht zu verzeihen. Aber so, wie die letzten Tage gewesen sind, kann ich auf gar keinen Fall leben. Ich kann nicht dir flüchtig auf dem Flur begegnen und nur Belanglosigkeiten zwischen Tür und Angel wechseln. Das ertrage ich nicht."

Javert benötigte einen Moment, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. „Formal betrachtet ist es deine Wohnung." Die Trockenheit in seinem Mund erschwerte das Sprechen. „Wenn du es also wünscht, ziehe ich aus."

Beinahe brutal packte Valjeans Hand die Hand, die unter ihr lag, und drückte sie fast krampfartig. „Das ist das letzte, was ich will." Es gelang Valjean nur mühsam, seine Stimme soweit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, daß sie nicht hysterisch klang. „Es ist vielmehr das Gegenteil. Ich will dich zurück. Ich vermisse dich. Ich vermisse uns." Die verkrampften Finger von Valjeans Hand lockerten sich und begannen, sanft über Javerts Hand zu streichen. „Ich vermisse es, von dir zu hören, was du denkst, was dich bewegt. Ich vermisse es, dir zu erzählten, was in mir vorgeht, und wie du die richtigen Fragen stellst, um Lösungen zu finden. Ich vermisse es, nachts aufzuwachen und dich neben mir zu spüren. Und ich vermisse es, in deinen Armen zu liegen. Ich will das wiederhaben."

Die Vorstöße von Valjeans Fingern machten Javert ebenso nervös wie die Worte, die er hörte. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht so, daß er all diese Dinge nicht auch vermißte, sie fehlten ihm sogar weit mehr, als er in der Lage war zu artikulieren. Es wäre so leicht gewesen, nachzugeben und einzugestehen, daß auch er all dies zurück wollte. Aber Nachgeben und das damit zusammenhängende Verzeihen war nichts, worin Javert Übung hatte, was er so einfach konnte. Nicht ohne Bedauern entzog er Valjean seine Hand und stand auf, um zum Bücherregal hinüber zu gehen und sich dagegen zu lehnen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Valjean ließ Javert nicht aus den Augen. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihm. Direkt vor ihm blieb er stehen. Ihre Körper berührten sich nicht, doch eine einzige Bewegung würde die unweigerlich ändern. Valjean stützte seine Arme links und rechts neben Javerts Schultern ab.

Javert blickte erst auf die eine Hand neben sich, dann auf die andere. „Das wäre ein wenig zu einfach", sagte er.

„‚Einfach' ist kein Wort, mit dem ich beschreiben würde, was uns verbindet", murmelte Valjean und fixierte Javerts Lippen.

„Was hast du vor?" knurrte dieser unwilliger, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. „Mich hier gefangenzuhalten?"

„Wenn es nötig ist." Valjeans Augen blitzten. „Ich habe das schon einmal getan, um dich von etwas zu überzeugen, das uns schließlich glücklich gemacht hat. Damals hat es funktioniert."

„Und du glaubst ernsthaft, daß es hilft, mich gefangen zu halten, weil es damals geholfen hat, mir Handschellen anzulegen?"

„Nein", antwortete Valjean schlicht und küßte ihn.

Für einen Moment schalt Javert sich einen Idioten. Er hätte darauf gefaßt sein müssen, daß Valjean in dieser Weise reagierte, schließlich hatte er schon mehrfach in bedrängten Situationen zu diesem Mittel gegriffen.

Valjeans Arme lösten sich vom Regal und fanden ihren natürlichen Platz in Javerts Nacken und Rücken. Er wußte nur zu genau, daß das hier ein Akt der Verzweiflung war, aber er war einen Versuch wert.

Es gelang Javert, seine zuvor zwischen ihren Körpern gefangenen Arme zu befreien. Trotz der Tatsache, daß Valjeans Lippen und Zunge mit Leichtigkeit seinen Körper dazu brachten, in heftiger Weise zu reagieren, schaffte er es, nach Valjeans Schultern zu greifen und ihn soweit von sich fortzuschieben, daß er sich lösen mußte. „Das ändert überhaupt nichts", stieß Javert atemlos hervor.

„Ich weiß", keuchte Valjean, zog Javert wieder an sich heran und küßte ihn aufs Neue.

Es war unmöglich, länger zu widerstehen, oder sich auch nur einzubilden, irgendeine Form von Gegenwehr leisten zu können. Valjeans Küsse waren die einzige Droge, der Javert rettungslos verfallen war; die sich fieberhaft in seinem Haar und Hemd festkrallenden Hände und der Körper, der sich hungrig an seinen drängte, ließen ihm keine andere Wahl, als seinem eigenen drängenden Verlangen nachzugeben.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sie herum, so daß nun Valjean das Regal im Rücken hatte. Javerts Händen glitten tiefer.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Valjean zwischen zwei Küssen, und seine Finger, die gleichzeitig an Javerts Hemd zerrten, machten deutlich, daß er nicht das meinte, was gerade zwischen ihnen passierte.

„Ja, das weiß ich doch", murmelte Javert beinahe unhörbar und riß Valjeans Hemd mit soviel Kraft auf, daß einige Knöpfe davonflogen.

Valjean gab einen Laut der Erleichterung von sich. „Verzeih mir, bitte, verzeih mir", flehte er, während er versuchte, gleichzeitig Javerts Rock, Weste und Hemd von dessen Schultern zu schieben.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hielt Javert in allem inne, was er tat, um im nächsten Moment zu wissen, daß es nur eine Antwort geben konnte. „Ja", stöhnte er leise und half Valjean bei dem fast aussichtslosen Unterfangen, ihn von drei Kleidungsstücken gleichzeitig zu befreien, „ich verzeihe dir."

XXX

Valjean erwachte und fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft. Es war eine angenehme Art der Erschöpfung, aber diese hinderte ihn daran, zunächst seine Augen zu öffnen oder eine sonstige Bewegung zu machen. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wie es ihnen gelungen war, vom Salon ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Es mußte irgendwann geschehen sein, als die ersten Bücher ins Rutschen gerieten und herabfielen, daß sie beide sich entschlossen hatten, gen Schlafzimmer zu taumeln.

Es hatte Momente gegeben, in denen die Stabilität des Bettes in Gefahr gewesen war, doch es war dem Ansturm letztendlich gewachsen gewesen. Die Heftigkeit ihrer Vereinigung hatte sie beide überrascht, wie die Wut und die Verletzungen sich entluden, denn für gewöhnlich spielte sich dieser Teil ihrer Beziehung eher sanft und zärtlich ab, doch diesmal hatte insbesondere Javert jene Schranken der Zurückhaltung und Selbstkontrolle fallen gelassen, die er selbst in diesen Momenten sonst zeigte. Selbst in ihrem Alter und nach zehn Jahren war es also noch möglich, Überraschungen zu erleben.

Unter Aufbietung seiner herkulesartigen Kräfte öffnete Valjean die Augen und stellte fest, daß die Morgendämmerung gerade begann. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und setzte sich panisch auf, ohne dem Protest seiner geschundenen Knochen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Der Platz im Bett neben ihm war leer. Beklemmung machte sich in ihm breit. Javert würde doch nicht einfach verschwinden und die letzte Nacht als eine Art Abschiedgeschenk ansehen?

Valjean zwang sich, aufzustehen, um sich dem zu stellen, was geschehen sein mochte.

Im Schlafzimmer lagen verschiedene Kleidungsstücke herum. Valjean beschloß, diese später aufzusammeln. Mit zitternder Hand öffnete er den Kleiderschrank. Javerts Sachen hingen in ihrer übertrieben ordentlichen Art in einer Reihe. Nur sein Morgenmantel fehlte.

Valjean atmete erleichtert auf, griff nach seinem eigenen Morgenmantel und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Im Flur fand sich nur eine einzelne Socke, die dort liegengeblieben war; es stand zu vermuten, daß Javert die restlichen Kleidungsstücke aufgelesen haben mußte.

Die Tür zum Salon stand offen. Javert saß in seinem angestammten Sessel, neben ihm standen die beiden silbernen Leuchter mit den niedergebrannten Kerzen. Einzig das Feuer erhellte den Raum.

„Was tust du hier im Dunkeln?" fragte Valjean leise und ohne Vorwurf.

Javert blickte auf. „Nachdenken."

„Worüber?" Valjean fühlte sich unsicher. Er hatte geglaubt, daß nach den letzten Stunden wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen wäre, doch Javert wirkte keineswegs so.

„Über dich, über mich, über das, was gerade passiert ist." Javert nahm einen der Leuchter in die Hand. „Ich habe bisher gedacht, Vergebung wäre ein freiwilliger Akt. Du hast mich jedoch beinahe dazu gezwungen."

„Ich weiß", Valjean ließ den Kopf sinken. „Aber ich hatte so unglaubliche Angst, daß du es von allein nicht tun würdest. Ich hatte auch nicht geplant, daß das passieren würde. Ich wollte dich dazu bringen, mir zuzuhören, damit ich dir sagen konnte, wie ich mich fühle, vielleicht sogar, daß wir zusammen versuchen würden zu verstehen, warum ich so etwas habe sagen können. Und dann entzogst du mir deine Hand, und ich befürchtete, die Gelegenheit würde vorbeiziehen."

„Du meist, es geriet dir etwas außer Kontrolle?" Javert wagte ein schiefes Lächeln.

„So in etwa."

„Sag mir jetzt, was du sagen wolltest."

Valjean kam heran und nahm in dem anderen Sessel Platz. „Ich hatte nach diesem schrecklichen Tag eigentlich nur noch das Bedürfnis, mich irgendwo zu verkriechen", begann er. „Und ich fühlte mich dazu schuldig, daß ich mich bei dir verkriechen wollte, weil, wenn ich dich nicht erwähnt hätte, wäre sie nicht davongelaufen. Du hast Fantine Angst eingejagt, und als du dann versuchtest, mich zu beschwichtigen, hatte ich plötzlich Fantine vor Augen und diese Frau, die ihr so ähnlich war, verschmolzen vor mir zu einer Person. Auf einmal habe ich diese eine Sache gesagt, die ich niemals hätte sagen dürfen. Ich kann nicht einmal vernünftig erklären, was in diesem Moment in mich gefahren ist, ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, jemanden zu verletzen, weil jemand doch schuld sein mußte. Und weil ich die wahren Schuldigen nicht zur Verantwortung ziehen konnte, wurdest du mein Ziel."

„Lucien hat heute abend ein paar Polizisten festgenommen wegen des Verdachtes der Körperverletzung und der Vergewaltigung", sagte Javert scheinbar zusammenhanglos.

Valjean sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Wie… konnte das geschehen?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Er ist ein bißchen sensibel, was Straßenmädchen und ihre Sicherheit angeht. Sobald er die notwendigen Informationen hatte, hat er Maßnahmen ergriffen."

„Und du hast ihm nicht zufälligerweise diese Informationen geliefert, oder?"

„Nicht zufälligerweise."

„Danke", mehr brachte Valjean nicht hervor.

Nach etwa einer Minute brach Javert das Schweigen. „Was du gesagt hast, hat unglaublich wehgetan." Er war selten zuvor so offen gewesen, eine Verletzung einzugestehen. „Es ist genau das eine Mal in meinem Leben gewesen, wo ich nicht mehr sagen kann, es sei meine Pflicht gewesen. Ich habe damals übertrieben. Ich fühle mich deswegen schuldig, spätestens seit deine Tochter mich zu einem Teil ihrer Familie gemacht hat."

„Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt, irgend etwas zu sagen, was diese Wunde aufreißt." Valjeans Augen schimmerten feucht. „Ich wollte nur meine Wut irgendwie austoben."

Javert nickte langsam. „Ich möchte dich jetzt etwas fragen, Valjean, und ich möchte dich bitten, mir absolut ehrlich zu antworten."

„Du kannst mich fragen, was du willst."

„Warum bist du mit mir zusammen?"

Valjean wirkte einen Moment lang, als habe er den Sinn der Frage nicht verstanden. „Weil ich dich liebe", antwortete er schließlich einfach.

Javert stellte den Kerzenleuchter wieder ab. „Wie kannst du jemanden lieben, dem du die Vergangenheit nicht verziehen hast, so daß du dich schuldig fühlst, mit ihm zusammenzusein?"

„Aber ich habe dir die Vergangenheit verziehen, soweit es da überhaupt etwas zu verzeihen gab", widersprach Valjean. „Ich habe dir das immer wieder gesagt."

„Wieso hast du diesen Satz dann gesagt? Er muß irgendwo tief in dir gewesen sein, und das sagt mir, daß diese Geschichte dich immer noch beschäftigt."

„Die Vergangenheit wird uns immer beschäftigen, Javert. Wir haben ein bißchen zuviel davon, um einfach zu vergessen."

„Was ist da noch?" Javerts Frage kam schnell und unvermittelt.

„Was meinst du?"

„Sind in deinem Kopf oder in deinem Herzen noch weitere Dinge, die du mir nur mit Worten, aber nicht wirklich verziehen hast?"

„Nein, da ist nichts mehr."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

„Versprich es mir."

„Ich schwöre es."

Javert atmete hörbar aus. „Gut, denn ich ertrage das nicht noch einmal. Verstehst du, Valjean, ich kann nicht noch einmal so etwas durchmachen wie die vergangenen fünf Tage. Das schaffe ich kein zweites Mal." Er biß sich auf die Lippe. „Ich liebe dich, und die Vorstellung, daß unausgesprochen noch einmal etwas zwischen uns stünde, wäre schrecklich."

„Nie wieder", versprach Valjean und unterdrückte das Schluchzen, das aus seiner Kehle drängte, nur halb. „Ich habe… gedacht, wenn das das Ende von uns wäre, dann ginge die Welt einfach unter. Ich habe gefürchtet, der Boden würde sich auftun und alles verschlingen."

„Ich habe das gleiche gedacht." Javert stand auf und streckte Valjean seine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Laß uns noch ein paar Stunden schlafen gehen. Ich hatte nicht allzuviel Schlaf in den letzten Tagen."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt geschlafen habe." Valjean lehnte sich gegen Javert. Aneinandergeschmiegt gingen sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.

Mit einer ironisch in die Höhe gezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete Javert die herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke und das zerwühlte Bett. „Lucien hat durchaus recht, wenn er meint, Versöhnungen hätten einen ganz eigenen Reiz." Er beugte sich zu Valjean herunter und küßte ihn liebevoll. „Aber nicht reizvoll genug, um aufzuwiegen, was der Versöhnung vorausgehen muß."


End file.
